Monster Riot
__TOC__ Overview In the darkness of night, a green light started to illuminate Noel's laboratory, giving life to his generator allowing the creation of another great challenge for Summoners who are aspiring to become legendary in Grand Gaia! Buenas a todos, la presente guía se tratará de Monster Riot, si aun tienes tus dudas respecto a este evento, espero que aquí puedas aclararlas. Monster Riot, es un evento DIARIO en Pokeland, dura siempre 30 minutos, e inicia a las 21:00 hrs (horario del servidor), por lo que en países de Latino América, suele ser entre las 8:00 a 10:00 de la mañana, dependiendo del huso horario de tu país, para que lo tengas en cuenta. La mecanica de este evento, consiste en que tenemos un cuarto separado en 2 secciones, la primera es la sección de espera y la segunda y la sección de ataque, al entrar estamos en la seccion de espera, y podrémos ir directamente a la sección de ataque, en donde habrán grupos desde 2 hasta 9 pokemons de la misma especie, donde al acercarte podrás pelear contra ellos, el jugador que aseste el último golpe al pokemon, recibirá una pieza de un pokemon (Mew, Lugia, Kyogre) y diamantes (que van desde 10 en las primeras oleadas hasta 40 en las oleadas sobre 40). Una vez que todos los pokemons de esa oleada haya sido derrotados, automáticamente iniciará la siguiente oleada, y así continuará hasta completar los 30 minutos, la cantidad de oleadas, dependerá netamente de la velocidad en que tomen los jugadores derrotar a todos los pokes, dependerá en gran medida del daño de los jugadores participantes. Ya sea si derrotas o no a un pokemon, terminada la batalla, aparecerás nuevamente en la zona de espera, pero esta vez deberás esperar alrededor de 40 segundos, para volver entrar al área de ataque, a menos que pagues 50 diamantes, por cada vez que quiera omitir el tiempo de espera. Monster Riot es el evento, en que potencialmente podemos ganar más diamantes diariamente, por lo que saber que hacer es de vital importancia, sin profundizar mayormente en el equipo a usar todavía, tu mejor amigo aquí será Celebi, ya que brinda los escudos de inmunidad, otra alternativa sería usar Accelgor o Mega Lucario, ya que estos últimos con su ataque especial, disminuyen el daño infligido por los pokemons enemigos, lo cual te salva del ataque final que inflige mucho daño. Las oleadas son 8 pokes diferentes, al llegar a la oleada 9 se reinicia la aparición de los boss Con lo cual los tipos que debemos considerar son estos Los daños elementos que más dañan a cada uno de los boss serían los siguientes Estos valores sería buscando los elementos mejores para cada oleada, cuestión que resulta algo difícil, y en general los jugadores, manejamos este evento con un único equipo, por lo que utilizando la información anterior, podemos obtener el daño ponderado, de cada elemento, considerando también la cantidad de elementos presentes en los jefes enemigos. También se muestra una segunda tabla, con Utilidad Ponderada, y que considera aquellos atacantes que tienen inmunidades, como en el caso especial de los tipo Tierra(Ground) que no hacen daño a 2 de los 8 boss de tipo Volador(Flying), por lo que su utilidad Ponderada baja respecto al promedio.